warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Maneuvers
Combat Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolling, wall running, sword play, and gymnastics. Pictures/videos of frames performing the actions listed here are desired. See here for default key bindings. Stamina Stamina is a depletable and self recharging source that is used to sprint, melee, wall running and block. It is shown in the top right warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, wall running and blocking will exhaust a player's stamina in seconds upon performing the action. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods like Quick Rest or Marathon. Stamina orbs are available for pickup only in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. Melee Melee is the most basic function in Warframe. Every attack uses Stamina and causes the player to take a single step forward, unless the crouch key is held. There is a pattern to the standard melee attack. Vertical cut down, crossing to left. Vertical cut down, crossing to right. Vertical cut down, crossing to left. Horizontal cut, crossing to right. Charge Attack A Charge attack is a heavy hit with a melee weapon which will do significantly more damage. The charge damage is independent of the melee damage. Finishing Melee AKA: Ground Finisher A finishing melee move is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshairs at the target and pressing the melee attack button. It deals damage equal to your melee weapon's charge attack damage and is not affected by any modifiers. This will not work on most bosses. Confirmed Finishing Melee on Councilor Vay Hek (Requires confirmation on other bosses) Stealth Attack Walk up behind an enemy who is unaware. Wait for the "stealth attack" prompt. The action will deal heavy damage to (and potentially killing) the enemy. This is effected by Charge Damage. Rolling Rolling is a simple action achieved by hitting (and not holding) the same key for sprinting (default "LEFT SHIFT") + a movement key or by double-tapping the sprint key. Rolling is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy, to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. When zoomed in, rolling backwards will result in the player performing a back hand-spring before returning player control and rolling to the side will make the player perform a side flip. Note: Rolling shakes free any Latchers or Leeches stuck to the player. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Sprinting Sprinting is a basic function executed by holding the same key for rolling (default "LEFT SHIFT"). This will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each warframe may have a different speed modifier for sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with mods. Crouching Crouching lowers the warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. The action itself is controlled by hitting the "toggle crouch" key (no default key) or by holding the "press and hold" key for crouching (default "CTRL"). When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Sliding Sliding is kneeling during a sprint. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop (Except when sliding down a slope). While sliding, no stamina is used. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. A correctly-timed slide can be used to pass through Corpus Laser-Barriers unharmed. To slide, hit the crouch key while sprinting. Spin Attack Melee attack while sliding to affect multiple enemies and knock most of them down. A spin attack does greater damage than a normal melee attack. (This appears to be the normal non-charged damage of the weapon times a weapon-specific multiplier. Increasing normal damage with the Pressure Point mod also increases spin attack damage not charged damage, and spins aren't affected by charged damage mods. For example, Furax deals 25 damage with a normal attack but 75 damage with a spin attack; a 21% melee damage mod increases these to 30 and 90 respectively, with 135 on a critical spin attack.) You can perform this action twice if you keep holding crouch button (and if you have enough stamina). Front Flip Since the Hotfix 8.0.7 you cannot get stuck in a sprinting state after sliding which made you able to slide and front flip infinitely. But since Hotfix 8.1.0 they added a Toggle Sprint option in the UI settings. So if you keybind that function to somewhere handy and remember to press it when you decide you want to do some flip 'n' slide its "back to normal". For the player that don't like or want the Toggle Sprint option they can still do it while constantly holding down the sprint (default "SHIFT"). It's not recommended though since your fingers will get a hardcore workout and you might get too exhausted to play anymore (and where's the fun in that?). While sliding, pressing the jump button will cause the warframe to jump and front flip in the direction it was sliding. In mid air the player can hit the crouch button again to resume sliding on land (This can be done infinitely. Simply keep pressing the Move Forward key (default "W"). Example use: if the player is currently sliding into a low cover, they can choose to flip over it and instantly continue sliding behind it. You can also perform a front flip by sprinting, and then quickly pressing crouch (default "CTRL") and jump (default "SPACE.") This is useful to bypass enemies without weaving between them. Aiming Combos Aiming is used to zoom and maintain facing a single direction and is defaulted to the 2nd mouse button. This does not use stamina. This also serves to create a few maneuvers. Back Handspring While Holding the aim button hold the back key and tap the sprint button to do a back handspring. Dodge Roll While Holding the aim button hold the left or right key and tap the sprint button to do a back sideways roll. This is very useful while trying to fight around grinders and with seekers or against bosses with slow attacks. The two dodge roll animations differ sllightly, as the leftwards dodge roll includes a small hopping animation that the warframe completes at the end of his/her roll, while the dodge roll to the right is simply a roll. Jumping A basic function that uses a minor amount of stamina. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Jump Kick Sprint, jump, kneel. Will knock down most enemies on hit. This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. It is a great tactic for knocking down shield lancers, who are then at the mercy of your sword or gun as they lay helpless on the ground. AoE Melee Press melee in mid-air to forcibly attack downwards and create a small 360 degree Area of Effect (AoE) damage and special effect upon impact, such as knock down or elemental damage. Aerial Spin Attack Sprint, jump, kneel (jump kick), melee. Can follow it with a sliding spin attack by pressing melee again for extra damage and/or knockdowns. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Wall Running Sprint at a wall then press and hold jump and the directional key. Vertical Sprint at about a 90 degree angle to a wall, then press and hold jump (maintain holding sprint) to run straight up. Will back flip upon releasing the jump key. If the Sprint key is released first, the warframe will just fall. If the top can be run onto, continue to hold the jump and directional keys to simply run over the edge to a stand. If you wish to grab onto the top of the ledge at the apex of the maneuver rather than backflipping off of it, you can press the crouch key to "drop" from the wall climb - this results in catching onto the ledge as if falling normally. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the higher it can climb. Vertical running does require stamina. Horizontal Sprint with less than a 70 degree acute angle at a wall and press and hold jump to run sideways across the wall. Releasing jump will cause the frame to leap from the wall with accelerated speed. Releasing sprint will cause the frame to fall. Some corners can be run around; this makes many short cuts possible. Zooming, shooting, blocking, and many powers may be performed. Stamina is used while performing a horizontal wall run. Wall Attack While wall running, a player may initiate a melee attack, causing the frame to launch horizontally off the wall in the direction aimed, with a special melee attack animation. The attack will change depending on what melee weapon is used. This maneuver is also useful as it may be used to leap parallel to the wall surface during a vertical wall run; in contrast, releasing the jump key will always jump away from the wall. Wall Jump Climbing Reminiscent of a certain plumber, the player may exploit vertical parallel surfaces (such as broken elevator shafts) to ascend continuously without the need for ledges. First, begin a vertical wall run up one of the walls. As you begin to slow down, release Jump to kick off, then quickly turn your camera directly toward the opposing wall. Begin holding Jump once again, to run up the new wall. This may be repeated as many times as stamina allows, to quickly reach areas at higher elevation. Horizontal Kick Off Releasing the jump button while preforming a horizontal wall run will cause the frame to leap off with a notably higher velocity. However there is a special case wherein the jump button is released immediately after beginning the wallrun. This will send the warframe flying at a ridiculous speed in the direction of the wall run allowing it to span huge gaps in a single bound. This jump's direction cannot be changed unless you crouch mid-air, however this will cause the frame to lose much of its velocity. Wall Slide After running up a wall, a Tenno will grab the wall and begin to slowly slide down. During this, a Tenno may fire his weapon. Letting go of the jump button while sliding will cause the Tenno to backflip away from the wall. Pressing the melee attack button will cause the Tenno to jump and slash (see "Wall Attack" above) toward the direction of the crosshair. Pressing the crouch button will get the Tenno off the wall without backflipping. Holding or toggling crouch will make the Tenno slide when they touch the ground. Blocking Holding the block button (default "Mouse 4") will partially deflect enemy melee and ranged attacks. Damage blocking percentages are unknown. Blocking continuously drains stamina until depleted and should be used carefully. Blocking can be done while jumping, sliding and in mid-air. A player can also block while wall-running horizontally but will deplete stamina much quicker. Blocking while crouching will use the same stance as when blocking while standing, but the frame will move slower. Tenno cannot block while wall-running vertically or wall-sliding. Attempting to do so will trigger a minor glitch where the frame pulls out the weapon to block, and then puts it back in. See Key Bindings for more information. Category:Mechanics